Naruto story
by naruto12694
Summary: Sasuke finally gets back to the village and every thing is going great and he is torn from his love again PLEASE REVIEW!


Chapter 1- Inviting1

"Naruto?!" Sasuke woke up hoping to be back at home with his love. He sat up in his bed, he was awake now and there was no going back to sleep. His heart hurt from the loss of his lover; his only time to sleep and now it was over. "DAMN IT!" Sasuke fell back, his head hit the pillow, "I had to fall for the one person who has to cling to me the most, and I left the damn village!" Sasuke rolled over on to his side and he heard the large heavy door slam, a cold pale hand rubbed his sides and back. Sasuke shuttered, he know Orochimaru would come into his room every night and touch him, he would get his own personal pleasure out of rubbing and kissing Sasukes pleasure points. He felt Orochimaru's tongue slide across his neck, Orochimaru knew where Sasukes pleasure points were on his neck. He began to suck, sasukes jaw clenched as he tried to hold back the moans that were filling up his body. Orochimaru's tongue slide up to sasukes ear lobe. Sasuke couldn't hold the moans in much more, his jaw un clenched and the pool of moans flowed out .

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled

"Go away you snake basturd!"

"Now, now Sasuke-kun is that any way to treat someone who gives you so much pleasure?" Sasuke tried to slide away from Orochimaru "Should I give you pleasure Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shook his head, "NO, NO, NO! I don't want it from you!" Orochimaru climbed on top of Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun your just so inviting." Sasuke struggled away from him and took of running out the door, this is as far as he had ever made it and he wasn't about to stop now. If he stopped now Orochimaru would tie him down and flog him then let his snakes have their fun, he would put them at Sasukes entrance. Sasuke shuttered when he thought of what would happen. Sasuke ran out of the base, the traps Orochimaru had set up flew at Sasuke, they stab into his back. Sasuke ran into the valley of the end and stopped, how could he be so stupid to let the one person who loved him just slip away.

Sasuke looked down, all those time the ambu had came to bring him back; all sasuke would be able to do is watch them die... His legs began to wobble, "Ahh!" Sasuke fell to the ground. He hurt so much from the last time Orochimaru fucked him; Sasuke hit the ground.

Chapter 2- Nii-san Why Didn't You Tell Me?

He woke up in a black and red bed; it was very soft and fluffy. This bed was softer then his at Orochimaru's, he sat up in his bed, "Were am I?"

"Oh your awake oboto, how did you sleep?" Sasuke new that voice and hated it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke stood up.

"Oboto don't be mad I need to explain something to you." Sasuke stayed against the wall. "Oboto I killed our parents to protect you and Narutos friend ship, the Uchiha's were going to destroy the village and I was spying on their planes but the murder through things off so I had to kill them...I fled the village to keep you safe and told the hokage to keep you from knowing the truth."

"You made me go my whole life without anyone to protect me, you could have told me and I would have believed you; I wouldn't have been so isolated." Sasuke began to cry as he was forced to relive his past. He sat on the edge of the bed and cried into his hands. "Nii-san I-I love you..." Itachi hugged his little brother

"I love you to Sasuke." he picked his little brother up laid sasuke down on the bed and wiped the tears away from his pale innocent face. Sasuke needed someone to comfort him now and he finally had his big brother.

"Nii-san is it ok if you love someone who is related to you?" Itachi hesitated before he answered

"Well Sasuke I guess if you really do."

Sasuke smiled a half hearted smile "Um do you think Naruto still likes me."

"He never stopped looking for you even when every one told him to leave you."

Sasukes smile slowly got bigger, "thank you Nii-san"

"Sasuke you need to rest I know you haven't got any in a long time." Sasuke laid back on the bed, his eyes fell heavy this was the best he felt in the last three years and it would just get better when he would be with Naruto; he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

Sasuke woke up to a plate of breakfast on a tray in front of his bed, he looked around for Itachi but he was not there only stood a shadow in the corner but it was to big to be Itachi, "Who's there!" Sasuke demanded. The shadow walked in to the light

"Oh hello Uchiha" Sasuke stared at the man he looked so much like Naruto was this his dad? Sasuke stood up and noticed he wasn't in the clothes he had wore at Orochimaru' s. He was wearing clothes that looked like they fit Itachi.

"What do you want?"

"Oh you know what I want and your going to bring him here"

"NO I would never bring Naruto to you!" Sasuke hated the akatsuki and now even more because they wanted him to deliver Naruto.

"Please you little whore you just will not because you want him to fuck him." Everything Itachi told sasuke was just a blur, Orochimaru told him the same thing. "Every time you are with him you hurt him, but when your not with him it hurts him; what kind of friend are you...you should just bring him here and stop his suffering." Sasuke heart dropped

"But Itachi said he...."

Pain cut Sasuke off "he hates you, he said you're just a spoiled brat and hoped you would stay at Orochimaru!!"

"Pain that is enough!" The strong deep voice called from behind him. Itachi walked back into the room and motioned for him to leave.

"Oh i'm going to get the kyubbi just you wait." Pain backed out of the door. Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"Does Naruto really fill that way?" Sasukes voice was shaky.

Itachi patted his little brothers back "Naruto could never hate you and he looked and looked for you so he could save you from him but Orochimaru kept changing bases, he would get so close and when he got there you would be gone." Sasuke hugged his big brother

"Thank you for keeping a eye on Naruto for me..." Itachi helped Sasuke get up and let him have one of his akatsuki cloaks. Sasuke ate the breakfast and walked out into the wood. He was so excited he would faunally get to see his lover and today was Narutos birthday. Sasuke walked into the village, everyone stared at him but Sasuke just looked down.

Chapter3-At Home At Least I'm Home

A man in the jonin uniform walked up behind him, he grabbed his arms and slammed him up against the wall. "What are you doing in this village!?"

Sasuke rembered this voice, "Shikamaru?"

The hand loosened the grip for a second "How do you know my name!?" Sasukes hat slide of his head, all the whispers started at one they weren't that quite but Sasuke could barley hear them all he could hear was a ringing from being slung up against the wall. Shikamaru's voice echoed in his head.

"What do you want traitor!"

"I wanna see Naruto?" Shikamaru pushed Sasuke down the street and into the hokage office. Tsunada didn't like him to begin with so why would she show any mercy. Tsunada sat at her desk not looking up at him not even once until Sasuke tried to speak "I...i'm sorry...I was so...i'm such a brat why would you show me mercy, all I ask is that you let me see Naruto..." Sasuke waited for an answer.

"Why should I let you see the person you hurt so bad... what if he hates you Sasuke ? All he wanted was a friend...some one to be there when he needed you?"

"I-I l-love h-him....I wanted to stay with him but the four sound ninja that came that night threatened to kill him if I didn't come with them and I probably could have fought them but the curse mark..." Sasuke trailed of Tsunada looked down her desk

"Sasuke if you wanted to come back so bad then why didn't you help the ambo get you out?"

Sasuke looked down, "when I would run he would..." Sasuke pulled down his shirt down off his neck revealing the hickeys Orochimaru had recently left there.

"Is...did you kill Orochimaru?"

"No but I did try a few days ago and I got beat pretty bad." Tsunada walked over to were Sasuke was standing, she put her hand were the hickeys were and began to heal them; they slowly began to disappear. She grabbed Sasuke shirt sleeve and drug him to Narutos apartment.

"Now Sasuke if Naruto believes you stayed there on your own free will you could be executed for treason." Sasuke just nodded he was finally getting to see him. Tsunada knocked on the door and Sasukes heart beat speed up it was getting to the point were he couldn't control him self for much longer. The blond blue eyed beautiful teen came to the door and opened it just so he could see the persons face, "Sorry to bother you but I have a surprise for you." Naruto opened the door just a little and could now see him standing there.

"S-s-s-s-sa-suke? I-is that you." Sasuke smiled as he gazed into the beautiful blue eyes.

"So Naruto do you want to keep him here or should I take him back to the prison?" Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm with a death grip.

"I will just keep him here if that's ok?" Sasukes looked up at Naruto, Tsunada smiled and walked away. Naruto pulled the pale boy into his place. They just stared at each other till Naruto looked at Sasukes clothes, "are those your brothers well were going to have to change that wont we...."Naruto smile slide across his face as he pulled Naruto into the room and jumped over the bed. "Well let's see you're taller so your old clothes won't fit." Sasukes old shirts went flying across the room, "Well a guess you could wear some of my orange clothes!" Sasuke smiled and nodded, the clothes flew across the room at him. "And....under ware!" the boxers went fly across the room and the young Uchiha in the face; he blushed, "Um I think those have been washed lately?" Sasuke turned around and slowly slide of his shirt, "Oh sorry Sasuke I-I didn't mean to look.." a blush crossed the perfect skin.

Chapter 4-Safe in His Arms

"N-no its ok." Sasuke slipped the shirt the rest of the way off and started to take his pants off. If Sasuke only knew how hard it was to hold him self back.. Was he tempting the young blond he should go over and kiss him if only on the cheek just once, but what if Sasuke didn't like him...he would probably just go back to the akatsuki or back to Orochimaru's and they were cousins it was wrong but Naruto didn't care he loved him and that was that!

Sasuke put the new clothes on and turned to face Naruto, "how they look?" He smiled a quick smile at Naruto then looked back at the ground. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

Naruto jumped down on his bed, "you can sleep in this bed with me if you want?"

"I-if y-you d-don't mind..." Sasuke face turned blood red, he sat down on the edge of the bed. The blond fells back on his pillow and through on at Sasuke, it caught the young Uchiha off guard. Sasuke lay across from the blond, he could smell his sent on the pillow he must have slept on this one all the time, Sasuke breathed in. Naruto smelt so good, so sweet; he covered his face in the pillow and drifted of to the soft sound of Narutos voice. Sasuke woke up just as he had the last night at Orochimaru's, he crawled up behind the blond; he was so warm Sasuke finally felt safe.

Naruto woke up the next morning, his dick was rubbing up against Sasukes. Sometime in the night he had got turned around, Naruto tried to hold back the moans that were building up...this is what he had always wanted but could never have, his body jerked but the Uchiha just let out a moan calling Narutos name. The blond didn't know what to do, should he proceed or wake Sasuke up... Sasuke slide closer to Naruto making his dick slide into sasukes entrance as much as their pj's would allow. Naruto shook Sasuke to wake him up, the Uchiha woke up and could fill how close he was to his love.. the tears fell down his face he knew what Sasuke would do now and Sasuke was happy right now and nothing was going to change that "Naruto I'm s-sorry please just let me lay like this for a few more seconds…. I-I l-love you I always have.."

Naruto stared at Sasuke "Sasuke I'm I love you too!" Sasuke stopped crying and a smile started to cross his face. Naruto moved his hips up… "can we please I want it from you I have waited and waited" Sasuke pushed back agreeing with Narutos demands Naruto slowly slide down sasukes jogging pants and his down to.. "Sasuke if I hurt you tell me."

"Ok baby I will" Sasuke felt this filling he hadn't felt before, Naruto slide into Sasuke, Sasuke could fill the filling of pleasure this was new to him and he really liked not because it felt good but because it was from Naruto, Naruto trust got harder and harder but it didn't hurt. The moans flowed out he began to moan out the blonds name, "NARUTO!" Sasuke felt so good the filling from before they had started to make him fill different this was a filling he had never felt with Orochimaru. The warm white cream like liquid ran down his chest, Sasuke didn't know if this was the was on Narutos chest but as he stared at the cum he remberd when him and Naruto were 12 and had first did it now he know what it was he remberd the talk him and kakashi had talked about what it was but it was a subject kakashi didn't like to talk about, he could fill the warm liquid running out of his entrance. Sasuke grinded him self up against Narutos hips, Naruto let out a loud moan. "I-I l-love you" Sasuke was breathing heavy, ever word was interrupted by a quick breath, the blond couldn't hold him self up much longer so he pulled out of Sasuke.

"I…Love…you too!" Naruto fell down on Sasukes chest and could hear his loves heart beat; he slowly fell into a deep sleep…

Chapter 5-I See You Got Lucky

That morning Sakura knocked on the door but no one answered, she had came and checked on Naruto every day since Jyria had died, Naruto had lost to of his favorite people in less then 5 years and was slowly slipping into a deep depression, Sakura opened the door and walked into Narutos room, "Wake up sleepy head!" she opened the shades and turned to see the top of Sasukes head, "I see you got lucky last night Naruto."

Sasuke pulled the sheets down past Naruto and Sasukes head, "Don't you think it's a little early?"

Sakura sat and stared at sasuke and jumped on the bed, "Sasuke I missed you so much." The Uchiha tried to get away from her but she was just to heavy it must have been all the fat in her big forehead, Sasuke laughed a silent laugh but then noticed she was still laying on him, "Sakura get of you sitting on my crouch!" Sakura just smiled.

Naruto slowly sat up, "hey Sakura!"

She Stared at them both and a blush spread across her face, "are you to? Naked?" Naruto blushed to and nodded. She jumped off of Sasuke and ran out the door and yelled back, "Next time I want a video tape!" Naruto turned to Sasuke and hugged him; "I am so glad your back home with me! And that Sakura didn't beat us." Sasuke just smiled.

"You know the hole time she was in here all I could think about was her big forehead." Naruto just smiled.

Naruto got up and grabbed Sasukes hand "come on baby," he pulled sasuke out of bed and into the bathroom taking his clothes off on the way in there. Sasuke laid down in a tub, Naruto climbed in, and started the water. He slowly ran the water across Sasukes chest, it felt so good. The laid in the tub for about an hour just staring into each other's eyes and kissing each other.

Naruto helped Sasuke out of the tub and wrapped a large tow around the two of them, their dicks rubbed against each other's. Sasuke let out a loud moan and grinded down Naruto, "so baby you want a show?"

"A what? Um sure!" Sasuke grinded down Naruto and down to his Dick and kissed the tip of it, he grinded back up and pushed his hair back. Sasuke felt Naruto getting hard so he grinded back down and licked Narutos dick again, Naruto gripped the top of Sasukes head and moaned. Sasuke put Narutos whole dick in mouth and sucked, he moaned and tightened grip on Sasukes head. Sasuke sucked harder moving his head back and forth; he would only do this for Naruto. The warm liquid came out and into Sasukes mouth; he swallowed. Naruto hugged Sasuke when he grinned back up, "thank you baby."

"Your welcome baby, I love to make you cum!" Naruto pulled Sasuke into the bedroom and got out a few pairs of clothes and removed the tow and put his clothes on. Sasuke slipped his own and laid back down on the coach waiting for Naruto to join him. He came and laid down in front of him, "so how has the village been since I left. Sasuke fell back asleep pulling Naruto closer to him and Naruto cuddled back and fell back asleep.

Chapter6- Hello Sasuke-kun

Sasuke woke up in the floor he was still cuddled up to Naruto but he was on top of him now, Sasuke smiled and snuggled his face into Narutos chest. Naruto started to moan in his sleep "Sasuke." The mumbled a moan came out slow but Sasuke could make out what he said. Naruto rocked his hips forward.

"Naruto!" Sasuke reached down his own pants and grabbed his dick "baby uh," sasuke moaned out as Naruto rocked his hips forward. Sasuke moved his hand up and down they both moaned out each others names the Narutos pants got wet he moaned out one last time and Sasuke jacked off harder till the cum came out and all over his hands. Naruto woke up and looked down at Sasuke, who was breathing heavy.

"Did we just?" Naruto had a questionable expression on his face.

"No…you….did…I-in your dream and I jacked my self off" Sasuke breathing kind of slowed. Naruto pulled Sasuke as close as he could.

"That was the best dream ever!" Sasuke Smiled and looked down "we need another bath baby."

"Yep" Sasuke got up and went towards the bathroom, the door swung open, "Naruto help!" the dark figure grabbed Sasuke. Orochimaru stood there holding Sasuke s arms together and holding his face up so he could lick Sasuke neck along the curse mark.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun, you knew I would find you!" Sasuke jerked his body forward try to get away from Orochimaru, "No, no, no sasuke should I have my fun right her so Naruto can watch you moan out my name and cum for me?" Sasukes body started to shake.

"N-no p-please not here, please!" Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Orochimaru ripped down Sasukes pants, "why not Sasuke-kun it will be fun to see how much Naruto cares." Orochimaru Smiled evilly down at Sasuke. Sasukes eyes pored out the tears, " Please not here I'm begging you. Orochimaru slammed Sasuke up against the wall and pulled his shorts down and slammed into him, Sasukes jaw clenched holding the moans in.

"Come on Sasuke moan for me I wont stop till you moan out my name." He kept Slamming in and Sasuke let out a loud moan Orochimaru's cum flowed into Sasuke his breathing sped up Then orochimaru died the end.


End file.
